The Fucking Truth 'bout the Friendzone By Uzumaki Naruto
by Ulrika Jaegerjaquez
Summary: "te amo" —había escrito. Bueno, no exacto, pero se entendía que eso quiso escribir. ¡Oigan! Ella había escrito un "te amo". No era un te quiero —como amigo. De los que infinidad de veces me había escrito. Tampoco era un eres mi mejor amigo. Era un claro y conciso te amo... y el mundo se me vino abajo.


The fucking truth 'bout the Friendzone. _By Uzumaki Naruto.  
_ Es una historia de autoría propia que nació hace un par de años después de un largo día de ver monólogos y minicortos acerca de la "Friendzone". Cualquier parecido con tu realidad, o la de alguien a quien conozcas, es mera coincidencia.

Sin más que agregar, algo que siempre había querido escribir:  
 **Disclaimer:** Naruto®, Naruto Shippuden® y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la obra de Masashi Kishimoto. De lo contrario habría una temporada especial de cómo Sasuke Uchiha y la nueva señora de Uchiha procrearon a mi ensalada favorita.

* * *

 **The _fucking_ truth 'bout the Friendzone**  
 **by. Uzumaki Naruto.**

.

La vi bajarse del auto como siempre —porque hace algún tiempo que había cesado con mis innumerables intentos de abrirle la puerta a Sakura-chan. Luego de que ella insistiera en que _no era necesario_ —... y ella ya estaba al otro lado, recargada sobre la ventanilla diciéndome probablemente lo bien que se la había pasado; sobre lo mucho que se divertía estando conmigo y algo más… y digo probablemente porque lo único que yo podía notar eran las dos suaves líneas de sus labios moviéndose rápidamente. El cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaban cada que ella sonreía o volvía a llamarme por mi nombre utilizando el sufijo "kun"… terminando en las clavículas y el inicio de sus pechos…

—Naruto-kun…

…justo como ahora.

—Gracias por todo. En serio, siempre me divierto mucho contigo. Yo creo que por eso eres mi mejor amigo —sonrió y me guiñó un ojo para luego darse la media vuelta y abofetearme directo en la cara con todo lo que yo jamás iba a tener.

Sakura-chan caminaba directo a su casa, lejos de mí, contoneándose de izquierda a derecha como tanto le gustaba hacer. Y tan pronto como cruzó por el oscuro umbral del pórtico de la entrada, todo se apagó.

Fue hasta entonces que pude aflojar el agarre de mis manos y noté el sudor de mis dedos marcado en la circunferencia del volante, desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Sentí la sangre corriéndome por las yemas nuevamente y ese maldito hueco molestándome otra vez, removiéndome algo entre las entrañas.

Así fue como puse la marcha y una vez entrado en la avenida principal, mi auto se confundió con uno del montón.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Hasta ahora siempre había creído que la peor frase que podía escuchar de una chica era el tan lamentable "tenemos que hablar".

¡Pero no! Estaba equivocado…

Lo peor que uno podía escucharles decir era el: "Yo también te quiero, pero como amigo".

Y no importase la manera tan sensual que Sakura-chan tuviera de decirlo. Eso simple y sencillamente: _calaba hondo_.

Porque, por si nunca lo habías pensado, eso sólo podía significar una cosa: que no importase lo genial que fueras, lo mucho que se divirtieran juntos o lo comprensivo, paciente ¡y, joder!, lameculos que pudieras llegar a ser; entre tú y ella, jamás iba a suceder algo. Porque tú y ella, eran _amigos_. Y _sólo_ eso.

A que te ha pasado, ¿eh? Pero tranquilo, la vida continúa. Sí, como lo lees… continúa. Ella siempre va a poder salir con alguien más. Como algún maldito cabrón con complejos de superioridad, que no va a dudar en bajarle la luna y las estrellas con tal de acostarse con ella.

¡Y claro!

Cuando el muy hijo de puta meta la pata y ella marque llorando a las tres de la madrugada, ¿quién crees que va a contestar el teléfono? ¡Exacto! Tú. 'De veras.

Lo sé, es una reverenda mentada de madre.

Es como si un día que te levantases a las seis de la mañana para ir a pedir trabajo, saliera el tipito de la oficina y dijera algo como: "Sr. Uzumaki, es usted la persona idónea para el puesto. Tiene usted un currículum impresionante y no dudamos ni por un momento que esté altamente calificado para este trabajo... pero lamentamos decirle que no vamos a contratarlo. Porque es usted demasiado bueno, así que en su lugar vamos a contratar a algún imbécil incompetente. Gracias de todos modos. ¡Ah, pero no se preocupe! Siempre podemos llamarlo como consultor".

Olviden lo que dije anteriormente. Esto era más que una mentada. Era algo así como una jalada de vello púbico o un ligazo al surco balanoprepucial.

En momentos como éste era que yo sólo me tiraba del pelo y no podía parar de preguntarme ¿Qué había hecho mal? La había llevado al cine, a su restaurante favorito, habíamos hecho una infinidad de cosas juntos ¡Y Dios! Le había hecho reír como ninguno. ¿Acaso era mi aliento? Porque siempre que salíamos, terminaba llevándola hasta la puerta de su casa y ella nunca me había dado ni un mísero beso, ni señas de ello. En cambio, la llamaba cada que quería. Pasábamos horas colgados al teléfono y si no, por lo menos varias veces al día… ¡Un momento! ¿Era eso? ¡Joder! ¿Si era eso que alguien me dijera en cuál de todas esas llamadas había perdido mi bendita oportunidad? ¿En la tercera? ¿La décima? ¿Cuál?

Esas cosas simplemente deberían avisarse. Mi maldita compañía celular debería hacer algo. Algo como: "Estimado usuario, le informamos que usted está a punto de pasar a La zona de amigos. Gracias".

Pero en lugar de eso, me dan otra recogida más.

Y qué mierdas con eso de "La zona de amigos"… ¿Eso quién mierdas lo inventó? La zona de amigos debería ser sólo un mito y nada más. Por qué ella cree que podemos ser sólo amigos. ¡Claro! Porque mientras tú estás ahí plantado mirándole las tetas, ella en verdad piensa que existe alguien que la escucha y la comprende; entonces no sólo eres su amigo, sino el incondicional.

Si tan incondicional soy, ¿por qué no se acuesta conmigo? ¡Pero nooooo! ¡Por supuesto que no! Porque para ellas un amigo se rige bajo las mismas normas que un Tampax:

Puedes ir a la piscina con él, puedes bailar, brincar, correr y dar piruetas. ¡Mierda! Pueden hasta montar a caballo utilizando minifalda, pero lo único que no pueden hacer, es tener relaciones sexuales con él.

¡No me jodan!

¿Es que no han escuchado de los amigos con beneficios? Existen ya muchas películas acerca de eso y en una de ellas _Anne Hathaway_ se la pasa enseñando las tetas casi todo el tiempo, y cuando no, el príncipe de Persia se la está cogiendo. ¡Joder! Su puta madre, ese tipo se la puede coger, y eso que es gay. En fin, había visto esa película con Sakura-chan y fantaseado esa situación decenas de veces. Pero no importaba la cantidad de ocasiones que la volviéramos a ver, Sakura-chan seguiría pensando que lo que nosotros teníamos era "súper especial". Y si no entienden el término, permítanme aclararles la mente:

 _Especial_ : es aquello que se diferencia de lo común o de lo general. Por lo tanto, algo especial es singular, particular o de características extraordinarias*. En otras palabras pueblo mío; algo tan maravilloso que deberías considerarte afortunado de tenerlo y no echarlo a perder. Entonces aparece el _hijodesuputamadre_ prefijo "súper", apelativo automático de "no te lo puedes coger". _Tan-tán_.

Y ahí señores, se iban todas mis oportunidades de tener algo con Sakura-chan.

Luego seré Uzumaki Naruto, un transeúnte más del boulevard de los sueños rotos; por lo menos hasta que Sakura-chan abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de que soy el hombre de su vida. Mucho más que cualquier otro. Mucho más que el cejotas, el tipo pelorojo y el _teme_.

Maldito _teme_.

¿Y qué si Sakura-chan está enamorada del Sr. _donperfecto_ Uchiha y su estúpida cara bonita? Sasuke-baka es un idiota por defecto de fábrica. Y mientras siga siendo idiota, él y Sakura-chan nunca saldrán, y mientras ellos no salgan… bueno, pues Sakura-chan seguirá siendo soltera…

Entonces no sé, tal vez, quizá, a lo mejor, en su próximo cumpleaños, cuando ella decida hacer una pequeña reunión casera en _mi_ departamento —porque la conozco, y a sus padres también. Lo bastante para saber que no la dejarán hacer algo así en la carísima sala de la Sra. Haruno. Ni de broma— y esté lo suficientemente cansada como para querer que la lleve hasta su casa, decida quedarse conmigo. Fingirá demencia como suele hacer y después de quitarse casi toda la ropa, se tirará en _mi_ cama objetando que de ninguna manera ella dormiría en el sofá. Me pedirá una playera porque le gusta dormir holgada, botará en algún lado el sostén, se acariciará sus largas piernas y cuando yo esté a punto de salirme de _mi_ habitación, dirá que la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Y pensará que está bien, porque somos _amigos_.

 _Mejores amigos_.

Para cuando hube terminado con mis cavilaciones y recobré la conciencia del tiempo y el espacio, ya eran alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana.

¡Las cuatro de la mañana!

¿Había pasado todo este tiempo pensando en Sakura-chan?

Debía ser alguna especie de masoquista.

En especial porque a pesar de todo, sólo quería que llegase el momento de volver a verla. De veras… Sakura-chan y su sonrisa que derretía al mundo.

Solté un suspiro —el quién sabe qué número de esa noche—, acurrucándome más y más en mi cama… _mi cama_ y las no muchas veces que ella se había dormido aquí conmigo. Podía contarlas con los dedos de las manos, y las recordaba todas.

Acaricié el espacio vacío junto a mí y fue en ese preciso instante en que noté la luz parpadeante en la pantalla de mi teléfono móvil. Tenía seis mensajes y una sonrisa bobalicona invadió mi rostro. Todos eran de Sakura-chan.

Mensaje 1: Gracias por el lindo día, no sé cómo lo haces, pero todo es tan genial y fácil cuando estoy contigo. A veces no sé qué haría sin ti. Naruto-baka, te quiero mucho.

Mensaje 2: ¿Ya llegaste a tu casa? Todo bien, no me has marcado ni contestado el mensaje :( pensaré que es porque no tienes saldo otra vez. Más te vale llegar mañana a clases. Descansa.

Mensaje 3: ¿En verdad estás bien? Digo, es que te veías algo cansado. Espero no te hayas quedado dormido mientras conducías, si no te veo mañana en la uni iré a buscarte, Uzu-baaaaaka.

Mensaje 4: ¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas? ¿Estás dormido?

Tan pronto terminé de leer ese mensaje me fui hacia el buzón de mi móvil. Era cierto, Sakura-chan había marcado unas cinco veces y yo ni si quiera había escuchado las llamadas. Verifiqué el estado, como siempre… el móvil en vibrador ¡Qué listo Uzumaki! Pero en qué mierdas podías estar pensando para no contestarle… ¡Oh, cierto! Pensabas en ella.

Regresé a mi bandeja y leí el siguiente mensaje:

Mensaje 5: Te odio!

Tan típico de Sakura-chan, rodé los ojos casi divertido al imaginar la forma en la que arrugaría su nariz haciendo esa cosa que tanto me gustaba.

Mensaje 6: No es cierto, es sólo que no puedo dormir, es tu culpa… te quiero.

Y ése era el último mensaje.

Me preguntaba si se molestaría mucho que le marcara a esas horas de la madrugada; es decir, ella seguro ya estaría dormida. No quería despertarla y arruinarnos el momento. La había dejado preocupada… en otra forma de decir que se había dormido pensando en mí. ¡Tonto! En fin, quizá no podría marcarle pero seguro no diría nada de un mensaje, estaba en mi derecho de despertarla, éramos mejores amigos después de todo, ¿o no?

Tecleé el mensaje de texto como unas muchas veces entre que si sonaba muy informal o muy tonto, no quería que Sakura-chan pensara que estaba —ciertamente— ansioso de contestarle. Al final quedó así:

 _Lo siento, me quedé dormido en el sofá luego de llegar a casa… ni si quiera escuché el móvil :p descansa, te veo mañana, 'de veras._

No sabría explicar bien la razón, no era el primer mensaje que le enviaba a Sakura-chan, de hecho estaba en el _hmmm_ … puesto número uno de mis números frecuentes —pero me sentía nervioso. _Estúpidamente_ nervioso.

¡Tranquilo Uzumaki! No es como si ella fuera a ponerse a contestar un mensaje a esta hora.

Pero el milagro había sucedido.

Como por obra de no sé qué clase de dios súper poderoso los planetas se habían alineado. Estrellas fugaces o un puto meteorito amenazando con destruir a la Tierra. ¡A quién v #%$ le importaba! Sakura-chan me había contestado…

 _Lklega trempano manana y descamsa… te anmo baka-kun._

Ok, el mensaje quizá no era la gran cosa ¡pero oigan! La había hecho que interrumpiera un par de minutos su sueño, sólo para contestarme eso. Mal escrito y todo, pero tendría que contar un algo, creo yo. Además me había escrito "te amo", bueno, no exacto, pero se entendía que eso quiso escribir.

¡Oigan!

¡Ella había escrito _te amo_!

No era un _te quiero_ —como amigo. De los que infinidad de veces me había escrito. Tampoco era un eres _mi mejor amigo_. Era un claro y conciso _te amo_.

Ella nunca lo había escrito antes, 'de veras. De entre los cientos de mensajes, era la primera vez que lo ponía. Era cierto que estaba medio dormida y que a lo mejor no pensaba bien lo que estaba escribiendo, pero… ¡un momento! Ella no pensaba lo que escribía. Bueno, digamos que no era como que muy consciente, algo así como cuando los borrachos dicen cosas que no quieren decir… entonces, y si Sakura-chan era como un borracho; quiero decir, diciendo cosas que nunca diría si estuviera sobria, como: _"quiero cogerme a Uchiha Sasuke"_ o _"Naruto te amo"_.

De pronto, todo rastro de sueño que pudiera haber tenido se esfumó junto con cualquier rastro de pesimismo o idea negativa. ¡A la mierda el mundo! Sakura-chan me había escrito un _"te amo"_ y aparte, ella quería que llegara temprano.

Si ningún maldito y cojonudo extraterrestre me la había abducido y ésta era la Sakura Haruno que yo conocía, eso significaba que tenía algo importante de qué hablarme.

¿Y qué podía ser más importante que declararme sus sentimientos?

En algún minuto, hora, segundo de todo este tiempo, Sakura-chan se había dado cuenta de que NO sólo me quería como amigo, sino como algo más.

¿El temor de perderme tal vez? ¿El no haberle contestado las llamadas?... ella estaba muy preocupada.

Y yo era el tipo más feliz de todo el puto Universo. _'De veras._

Al rato seré de los primeros en llegar a la Universidad, para cuando Sakura-chan llegue, yo ya esté ahí en la puerta de su aula, esperándola; entonces le ayudaré a afrontar sus sentimientos. Sí, eso haré, y luego yo… luego yo…

 _Grrrr…_

Yo debería comer un poco de ramen, ¿tal vez?...

 ** _END_**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

—¡Buenos días! 'de veras… —gritó Uzumaki Naruto corriendo la puerta del enorme salón-auditorio, no esperando encontrarse con el equipo de limpieza de esa mañana.

—Na-naruto-kun —tartamudeó una sorprendida Hinata envuelta en una abrigadora bufanda, dejando caer el borrador de la pizarra, accidentalmente— Lo siento.

—Tsk. Tan escandaloso como siempre… ¿es que no tienes respeto por nadie? —masculló un malhumorado Kiba, como siempre que le tocaba levantarse temprano para hacer servicio de limpieza—. Y yo que pensé que me libraría de esto una vez terminando la escuela— gruñó.

—No deberías de enojarte tan fácilmente chico-perro— palmeó Naruto, consiguiendo solamente irritar aún más al Inuzuka.

—¿A quién mierdas llamaste chico perro? —bramó.

—Hoy es un día demasiado hermoso para que lo eches a perder —sonrió cínico de oreja a oreja—. Lo que te hace falta a ti es un poco de aire —advirtió abriendo la ventana, dejando colarse al frío otoñal.

—¿Bromeas? Hace un frio de los mil demonios allá fuera. Cierra eso —le quitó, cerrando la ventana nuevamente—. ¿Estás loco Uzumaki o es que se te ha muerto la última neurona que te quedaba viva?

—Estoy feliz. Pero por supuesto, tú no sabes qué es eso. —Le retó, presumiendo sus dos brillantes filas de dientes. Casi bobaliconamente.

—Hn.

—Eso me recuerda. Hinata-chan, ¿Sakura-chan no te dijo algo de que llegara temprano hoy? —preguntó acercándose en demasía a la pequeña morena, quien empezó a ruborizarse tan pronto sintió el aliento del rubio golpeándole en el flequillo.

—Etto… yo… Sakura-san, en realidad creo que sí mencionó algo…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué dijo? —exigió saber casi arrinconando a su compañera.

Cerró los ojos, reprimiéndose a sí misma. Hacía mucho tiempo que ese tonto balbuceo no la molestaba. En la escuela Sakura y las demás chicas pensaban que era alguna especie de artimaña encantadora femenina que utilizaba para conquistar a los chicos. _Es tierno_ , le habían dicho en incontables ocasiones, pero ella se había propuesto no volverlo a hacer… no si quería ser tomada en serio. Pero estando con Naruto las cosas siempre resultaban diferentes.

—Yo… etto…

De pronto la puerta del salón corriéndose una vez más, los irrumpió a todos.

Al otro lado, la razón de los delirios del Uzumaki parecía despedirse de alguien antes de acomodarse el bolso sobre el hombro e ingresar en el salón.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa radiante que casi le quitó lo enfurruñado a Kiba.

—¡Sakura-chan! —berreó el rubio, apareciendo en una fracción de segundo junto a ella, dejando a la pobre Hyuga respirar en paz.

—Uzumaki. Veo que sigues con vida, menos mal que no había de qué preocuparse. ¿Te caíste de la cama?

—¡Eh, je! —Bufó divertido— Sabía que no lo admitirías tan fácilmente, Sa-ku-ra-chan —canturreó.

—¿De qué hablas? —se hizo la desentendida.

—El mensaje que me escribiste…

—Te mandé muchos mensajes.

—Sí, pero este era… _especial_.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué tenía de especial?

—Me escribiste _te amo, baka-kun_ … —paladeó haciéndose el galán.

De pronto Sakura pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva, las manos se le volvieron torpes y algo en su respiración cambió… _Lo sabía, ella estaba nerviosa por hablar de sus acalorados sentimientos_. Una chispa en la mirada del rubio se encendió y dejó los juegos de lado para afrontar la situación, cuidando de que nada llegara a oídos de Hinata y Kiba.

—Sé que no es fácil explicarlo, Sakura-chan.

—¿Lo sabes? —se apresuró en cuestionar.

Uzumaki asintió.

—Creo que entiendo un poco cómo te sientes y las razones por las que no hayas querido hablar conmigo de esto antes. Supongo… que tú no estabas muy segura de la situación. Pero por esto estoy yo aquí —suspiró— para ayudarte a aclarar tus pensamientos —trató de explicar mientras se aventuraba a sujetar una de sus manos.

 _¡Increíble!_ —pensó. Las manos de _su_ Sakura eran incluso así de cálidas a pesar del horrible clima. Igual que su corazón.

Podía sentirlo en las palmas de sus manos, podía verlo en su mirada. En esos destellantes ojos verdes que refulgían con algo al cual él no sabía cómo llamar. Algo a lo que no podía ponerle nombre… todavía.

—Gracias Naruto-kun, no cabe duda de que eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener —expresó la pelirrosa con un dejo de alivio y sintiendo los ojos llorosos, por la emoción.

—¿Eh, amigo?

—Me conoces tan bien. No había hablado contigo porque no sabía cómo decírtelo. Sé muy bien el concepto que tienes de Sasuke-kun y estaba preocupada de que no me fueras a creer…

—¡Espera un momento! ¿El _teme_?

—¡Por supuesto! Si no, ¿quién más podría ser? —Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Bueno, es que yo pensé… el mensaje, decía _te amo, baka-kun_.

—Lo siento, he de haber estado muy dormida y pensado que eras Sasuke-kun.

—¡¿Queeeé?!... ¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo el teme y tú se mensajean?

—Es lo que he querido explicarte pero no he sabido cómo. Pero supongo que te lo debo en agradecimiento.

—¿Eh?

—Al parecer algo hizo que Sasuke-kun se diera cuenta de lo que siente por mi… ¿puedes creer que él pensara que tú y yo éramos novios? Un día simplemente se apareció en mi casa preguntándome qué relación tenía yo con Uzumaki Naruto —sonrió.

No supo si había dejado de respirar o había recuperado el aliento, pero mirar a Sakura-chan moviendo los labios tan rápidamente hizo que volviera a la realidad.

—Evidentemente le expliqué que sólo somos amigos… ¿Naruto-kun?, ¿Naruto-kun estás bien?

—Entonces tú… ¿entonces tú no me amas?

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Pero por supuesto que te amo! Eres casi como un hermano. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, el hecho de que Sasuke-kun y yo salgamos no quiere decir que vayas a dejar de ser mi mejor amigo —le palmeó cariñosamente, regalándole una de esas miradas comprensivas— ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Sasuke-kun y yo saliendo!

—Genial, Sakura-chan —respondió casi en un hueco. Vacío, con alguna voz que había salido de algún lugar desconocido de su pecho.

 _Así que eso era todo_.

Sakura-chan y el _malditohijodesuputamadremalnacidoparidoyabortado_ Uchiha Sasuke. Que un millón de rayos y todas las maldiciones cayeran sobre de él.

—Gracias por siempre escucharme Naruto-kun, de verdad no sé qué haría sin ti. Por eso eres mi mejor amigo —Dicho esto, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y se acercó al Inuzuka para ayudarle con sus detestables labores del quehacer.

Había sido corto y efímero, apenas y lo había rozado con los labios. ¡Pero qué mierdas! Sakura-chan lo había besado. Nunca antes lo había hecho.

Volvió su vista inmediatamente hacia donde estaba ella… Su Sakura-chan con su siempre encantadora sonrisa y la manera tan coqueta que tenía de hablar. Haciéndote sentir especial en alguna parte del estómago.

Su pelo, sus manos, las líneas de su cuello… que se pudriera una y mil veces Sasuke Uchiha y todos los hombres del mundo. Él en algún momento cometería un error, y quizá lo solucionaran o tal vez no. Podría ser sólo él o venir muchísimos más. Pero él, él siempre estaría ahí, cazando sus sonrisas y en la espera de otro beso.

—Así que sólo estaba emocionada por el teme, ¡bah! —se autoconvenció y se puso en pie para ayudar con la limpieza también. Después de todo, ya había llegado temprano.

—Naruto-kun… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Hinata avalentándose para no comenzar a balbucear.

—No, pero lo estaré —sonrió haciéndose el chico genial mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Yo lo sé —dijo, jugando con sus pulgares— Después de todo, siempre consigues salir adelante… es por eso que yo… yo te admiro mucho. _Megustaesodeti_ Naruto-kun —cerró los ojos en un ridículo intento de calmar el evidente sonrojo que le invadió el rostro.

—¿Oh, en serio Hinata-chan? ¡Caray! Gracias… por eso eres mi amiga. 'De veras.

* * *

Si llegaste hasta este punto. Gracias por leer.  
Si la historia te pareció buena o tienes alguna queja, comentario, sugerencia o quizá sólo por el simple placer de regalarle una enorme sonrisa que le durará todo el día a la autora de esta historia... ¡qué estás esperando... clickea en Review!

La tipa fodonga al otra de la pantalla (osease yo) se los agradecerá.

Nos estamos leyendo.

xoxo


End file.
